Yan'di Aneda
}}| style="width:30%;" Title style="width:70%;" }}} |- | Alias/es: | None |- | Gender: | Female |- | Birthplace: | Oriya |- | Species/Race: | Human |- | Height: | 1.6 meters (5'3") |- | Weight: | 140 pounds (64kg) |- | Hair Color: | Auburn |- | Eye Color: | Brown-gray |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Misc. Information |- | Faction: | Lawful Neutral |- | Family Member/s: | Yandvar Aneda |- | Current Status: | Alive |- | Location: | Oriya |- | Allies: | Fidlak Jatede Indos Kamenz Ikeene Pandoorre Jötunn Roschmondt Iona'Seiphion'Dohunei Alana |- | Enemies: | Kanabi Gallows |- ! colspan="2" style="background:DarkGreen" | Behind the Scenes |- | Home Franchise: | Redeem |- | Voiced by: | Unknown |- | Appears in: | Redeem |} Yan'di Aneda is a young huntress created by Drew Benner and one of the main protagonists in Redeem. The Legacy of Yan'di Aneda *''Redeem'' Name origin Her name is derived from the Labasılelirenehisecetiri (literally "the spoken meanings of the community's people," colloquially shortened to Labrecet) phrase "Yanı lasarahıcalı amatı," meaning "child of the trees." Her last name is derived from "ayılanıta," the Labrecet for Ireland, her country of origin. Appearance Yandi has mottled pink-white skin, so densely freckled in some places that it looks brown. She has long, coarse, auburn hair, which, when braided, reaches all the way down to her waist. Her eyes are a dull, grayish-brown. She wears on her head the skull of an unknown but presumably canine creature, held on by a belt that goes around her chin. Her shirt is rough and a dull brownish-green, and patched rather poorly together with a similarly dull yellow shirt, making one half a different color than the other. On both wrists she has wrist guards, as well as coverings for her fingers, in order to painlessly use her bow and arrow. She also wears dark green pants, and dark brown boots that go up to her mid-shin. Around her waist she carries a quiver which holds her arrows. Personality Yan'di is very passionate and tends to be a bit stubborn about things. She is also energetic, often breaking into dance or running in circles if allowed to stand still for extended periods of time. She's generally impatient, often only braiding her hair, folding her clothes, or doing anything else that could require more than a few seconds' work if she really needs to. Relationships to Other Characters *'Fidlak Jatede': Fidlak and Yan'di have known each other for as long as they've known the Earth. They are tight-knit friends, and are the first to know when the other is about to do something stupid. *'Jötunn Roschmondt': Yan'di is somewhat intimidated by Jötunn, as she is easily the size of eight Yan'dis. She understands that Jötunn is very docile and friendly, but she is so clumsy that one cannot help but worry. *'Indos Kamenz': Indos is a very influential and good friend of Yan'di's, who gives her advice on fighting, socializing, and generally living. They form a tight bond through their adventures. *'Ikeene Pandoorre': Yan'di seems to be very interesting to the curious Icine, who constantly asks questions about her choice of weapon. She doesn't always approve of the questions Icine asks, but she answers them just to sate Icine's curiosity. Abilities TBA Gallery Yandi_Aneda.png|Yan'di's Artwork Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Redeem Category:Heroes Category:Toshiko Games Category:Neutral Characters Category:Redeem Characters